


Red Wine and Cheese

by kakifuarika



Series: 30 days of OTP challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 days of OTP challenge, Anniversary, Chef!Dean, Day 4, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Writer!Castiel, really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakifuarika/pseuds/kakifuarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was something Dean couldn’t possibly get tired of. He was absolutely sure that he wants to spend the rest of his life, even his afterlife, with Cas and it was a damn good idea to open up this Bistro and accidentally spill coffee all over this blue-eyed and brown-haired freelance writer two years ago. If he were given a chance to relive one day, it would be the day he met Castiel. Dean would relive it over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Wine and Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal favourite so far. 
> 
> 30 days of OTP challenge. Day 4: Anniversary.

“Alright! We’re closing for tonight ladies and gentlemen. We’ve done great today and I expect all of you up and early tomorrow 6 am sharp.” Dean shouted from his kitchen.

“Yes Chef!” The staff answered back as they all packed up the last few things. Their voices slowly echoed away as they left through the back door of the Bistro. 

“Aren’t you going to go home?” Jo asked just before she stepped out of the door.

“I’m waiting for Castiel to come by. You go and be careful now Jo.” Dean answered as he leaned against the steel counter in the kitchen.

 Jo nodded and smiled, “Good night chef.” 

The metal backdoor of the kitchen slammed shut, which left Dean all alone. It wasn’t often that he got to spend time alone in his kitchen since everyday was just busy for all of them, with customers pouring in and he had to cook dish after dish. It was very tiring really but it was his passion. He loved cooking and serving people with good food.   

Mary’s Bistro opened up five years ago. It was named after Dean’s mother, Mary Winchester, and he gave every inch of his heart and soul in putting this Bistro up. Mary loved the idea of anything Parisian and she dreamed to go to Paris one day. Dean had promised her that if he earned enough money, they would go to Paris together but sadly Mary died before the restaurant was built. But Dean continued the dream.

He suddenly remembered why he was here. Dean had one more hour before his boyfriend arrived and he had work to do so he fired up the stove and began putting on a dish he’s been trying to perfect for weeks now. He hoped Castiel would love it.

Cooking, in Dean’s opinion, is like art; you are creating something and putting a little of your soul into every dish. You have to be passionate and feel good about it otherwise the food will come out bland and boring. You need to let people know about your story through the food you cook. That’s what great cooking is and that’s what he has been doing for years.

After setting up and putting the food on the table, he rushed to the washroom to change into a white dress shirt and pants before hurrying outside just in time to see Castiel’s step in through the front door. He looked stressed out and this dinner date would be a perfect way for the both of them to unwind a little.

“Hello? My boyfriend got a 10 pm reservation. His name is Dean Winchester.” Castiel said as he took his coat off.

“Ahh yes. Table for two right this way sir.” Dean played along and guided Castiel to their table, which was already set up.

The set up looked wonderful with the dimly lit room and there was even a small candle in the middle of the table but what really caught Castiel’s attention was the exceptional food. It was his first time seeing the dishes, which mean Dean had been very busy concocting up new food to serve in the Bistro.

“What are we having tonight?” he asked as his eyes wandered from plate to plate.

“For our appetizer, we have baked mushrooms stuffed with Parmesan cheese and bacon. It’s a combination of your typical French stuffed mushroom with a twist of American bacon.” Dean explained. “For our entrée, lamb chops marinated in white wine before grilled to a perfect medium-rare. The sauce consists of Balsamic vinegar, rosemary, olive oil, and a little bit of garlic.” 

Castiel nodded with an impressed expression. “And for dessert?” He asked as he eyed a small plate full of French macaroons.

“The dessert is one of my favorites. It will be a surprise.” Dean answered. “Now, shall we dine?” 

They dig into serving after serving of Dean’s delicious cooking. Dean had outdone himself this time because the food he managed to cook for tonight was truly exceptional, the best that has yet to come out of his kitchen and Castiel was the first one who got to taste it.

“I’ve got wonderful news for you.” Castiel said as he broke the silence. He took out a small brown envelope from his brief case and handed it over to Dean. He took out the papers inside and began to scan it and his smile just spread across his face. “Is this? Is this true?” Dean asked as he was surprised by the good news.

Castiel smiled and nodded, “I got the contract. I signed it a while ago. I’m going to get my first book published!”

Dean couldn’t help himself so he stood up and kissed Cas. “That’s wonderful news, baby! Congratulations!”

The rest of the dinner Cas talked about how exhausting and anxiety-ridden this day was because he knew the chance of him having a contract with an editor and publisher was still 50-50. He got called in today and he was very nervous but he did it. His first book was on its way to bookstores all around the world. It was a dream come true for him because he had been writing, re-writing, editing, and discussing things with his agent for almost a year and a half now. That was the big break he was waiting for. That could possibly be the start of his writing career, his dream career and not as a freelancer for a few companies. 

“Okay. Dessert time.” Dean said as he removed all the other plates until only the macaroons were left behind. “Just take a bite and tell me what you think.”

Castiel took one in his hands and eyed it curiously. It looked like red velvet with cream cheese frosting. “I won’t die from this, right?” He teased.

“Ha. Ha. That’s very funny. Just taste it!”

He brought the piece of macaroon to his mouth and took a bite out it. Dean looked anxiously as Cas chewed. He stopped and looked at Dean with a poker face. 

“Is it that bad?” Dean worriedly asked. 

Castiel then laughed and Dean released a sigh of relief. Castiel kept on laughing at how he made Dean so nervous. Dean took one of the macaroons and ate it in a single bite.

“It’s good though. Is this red wine and cheese?” Castiel asked as he took another bite.

“Yeah. You can’t take red wine and cheese out of French cuisine and I just thought it would be wonderful if I made that into a single pastry.” Dean explained.

“You are a cooking genius, Mr. Winchester.” Castiel complimented as he took a sip of champagne. 

“So,” Dean said. “How was our food tonight? The chef would like to know your thoughts.” 

“Kindly tell the chef that he has done an exceptionally scrumptious meal and I look forward to tasting more of his food in the future.” Castiel answered.

A compliment coming from Castiel was everything to Dean. He was the one person, aside from Sam, that Dean didn’t want to _ever_ fail. For Castiel to say that his new recipes were really good, it made him feel like he was the best chef in the world even if there are others better than him. The food critics, and everyday customers didn’t matter much because at the end of the day, the thoughts given by people you care about the most are more important. 

“I also have a surprise” Dean said.  
  
“What? Besides the great food?” 

“The food is not a surprise, Cas. This is,” He said as he handed a small white envelope. Cas got it from his hands and slowly took out two plane tickets to Paris. 

“We’re going to Paris?” He asked with amazement and happiness written all over his face.

“Yeah! I promised I would take my mom when I earned enough money but she’s not here anymore. I also figured we could use a little break from all of this and I booked us a flight next month.” Dean explained. 

Castiel embraced Dean because he was thankful that he had a man like him in his life. Dean was a great boyfriend. He might not be perfect and they may have ended up arguing about things but he treated Cas well. Cas was welcomed to Dean’s family and vice versa. He couldn’t express how happy he was at that moment. This day was just too full of blessings and Dean might not be the religious type but Castiel hoped his gratitude, to whoever is up there, is enough for the both of them. 

“Thank you Dean. This is really great and I promise to make it up to you when my book is published!” Castiel stammered as he pushed back the tears of joy.

Dean shushed him and kissed him on the forehead.

 “You don’t have to make it up to me. Your love will always be enough.” Dean whispered as he nuzzled his nose on Cas’ messy brown hair and inhaled his sweet scent. 

This was something Dean couldn’t possibly get tired of. He was absolutely sure that he wants to spend the rest of his life, even his afterlife, with Cas and it was a damn good idea to open up this Bistro and accidentally spill coffee all over this blue-eyed and brown-haired freelance writer two years ago. If he were given a chance to relive one day, it would be the day he met Castiel. Dean would relive it over and over again.

He reached down to kiss Castiel passionately. A kiss they had shared a thousand times before. The same kiss in between sweet nothings in the late hours of night, the same one they had when sunlight broke through the windows of their room, or the one they shared as they made fervent love to each other. But this kiss was different. Dean didn’t know how or why but it stood out from all their kisses.

 “Castiel?” He breathed out, his forehead rested upon Cas’.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel asked.

“Happy 2nd anniversary. I love you.”

Castiel chuckled because they have forgotten to even greet each other with everything going on in their lives.

“Happy 2nd anniversary, Dean. I love you too.”


End file.
